theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Keagan Maddox
Introduction " He began to chuckle at the thought of it. He'd used his powers for some bad things, but rigging the world's largest sporting event was his finest accomplishment by far." Background Keagan was born into a normal, middle-class family in 1992, in Memphis, TN. He was never the most confident kid, but managed to have plenty of friends and even a handful of girlfriends throughout his young life. During his junior year of high school, he discovered his powers, and became a local celebrity of sorts. It wasn't what he wanted, he liked his life before, and many times he preferred solitude to company. With reporters always coming to his house and pestering him with questions, he became to resent his parents for allowing it. He would walk in from school to find his mother and father sitting with a camera crew answering questions. He played along at first, but he soon came to loathe the constant attention. His friends and family exploited him more and more each day and treated him like some sort of trick pony. He'd had enough, so one day he walked right out the front door, only to hear his father say "Hey where you goin'? You have an interview with Action News Five in an hour! Hey!" After leaving home, Keagan moved to Millenium City. After a few failed job attempts, he resorted to using his powers to pickpocket and commit various minor crimes, and even..."alter" a few sporting events, making him several thousand dollars richer. Walking down the street one day, he noticed a newspaper article about The Academy. He decided living on the streets wasn't working any more, it was time to move on. He wrote this letter to The Academy: Dear Dean Henderson, My name is Keagan Maddox, I'm 17 years old, and i know that I'm supposed to have my parents send you a letter, but I've recently separated myself from them after i felt they were using me for their own gain. Allow me to explain myself. About 3 months ago, I was doing normal teenage things, i had a girlfriend whom I had been dating for a few months, and i was happy. In January of this year, i was sitting in my Spanish class just like every day. I started to doze off a bit staring blankly at the chalkboard. There was an eraser sitting on the chalk-rail, and when i looked at it, i noticed it started to tremble. I was awakened by this, thinking it was an earthquake or something. When I became startled, the eraser suddenly shot off into the air coming down to the floor. When I looked around I was the only one standing up and the whole class was staring at me open-mouthed. Soon after, i was diagnosed with telekinetic powers, precognition, and whats considered as extreme empathy. I was the talk of the town, people at my school stared constantly, and threw things at me just to see if I would stop it with my mind. Of course they wouldn't understand, it wasn't something I could control, at least not then. My parents and friends began to exploit me, making me answer questions for reporters and get things for them just because I could. I was sick of my father demeaning me with comments like "Hey Psychic boy, why don't you use your powers for good and get me a beer outta the fridge?" I was their play thing. Even the girl I loved used me to make other people jealous, "my boyfriend can pick up a truck with his mind," and things of that nature. Of course i couldn't always live up to the rumors, with people expecting me to juggle elephants every time i went to the zoo. The heaviest thing i could manipulate was a cup of coffee. But I digress, I've always been one of the more intelligent students at my school and I soon decided to part from my tyrannical living conditions. I left from my hometown and traveled to Millennium City to live on my own. For money I resorted to "less than legal" means. I would pull a wallet from a person's back pocket every now and then or use my powers to fix a sporting event that I had previously bet on. Make no mistake, I'm not a villain, It had to be done for my survival. So now I'm seeking a better way of living. Which is why I'm writing you, I can afford the tuition for the next year or two with the funds I've acquired. I hope you'll consider accepting me. Until then, Keagan. Personality and Appearance At an average height of 5'6, Keagan doesn't weigh more than 120 lbs or so, although he can eat quite ravenously. His eyes are a grayish-blue and his hair is naturally blonde, usually straightened. He's very shy at first, but is often outgoing once he gets to know a person. He can often be seen wearing a white hoodie and skinny jeans. Powers and Abilities Keagan is a psychic, with the abilities of Telekinesis, Limited Precognition (ability to see the future, although limited to dreams and deja vus. He has no control of this power as of yet.) and whats been labeled as Extreme Empathy. Extreme Empathy is a form of healing in which the healer can actually feel what the injured person is feeling, physically, and too a deeper extent, emotionally. As this is a tough power to possess, it is often viewed as a curse instead of a gift. The user often picks up on the emotions of those around him, causing a violent storm of emotions inside. As a result, Keagan can often be quiet, and keeps his feelings inside, to keep from upsetting himself and others. However, this power is very useful in aiding the injured, as Keagan can sense exactly what is wrong with the victim and help them quite easily, although it is sometimes quite draining on his energy. Weaknesses Keagan is vulnerable to sticks, stones, bullets, and ill comments, as any other human. Adventures His many exploits in Millenium City have yet to be revealed to anyone, but he is currently at The Academy for Super-Powered Youths. Alternate Universes N/A Trivia Keagan plays guitar sometimes when he's by himself, and secretly likes to show off as guitar players often do. ...and Fergie is his guilty pleasure. Notes Category:Alpha